poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
VK/VP chat/Heading to Auradon
This is how VK/VP chat and Heading to Auradon goes in Descendants (Pixar Version). in the lair polishes his iron blaster Zurg: You will go, you will find Bo Peep, you will find her staff, and you will bring it to me. Easy, peasy. Zelia: What's in it for us? Zurg: Matching thrones. His-and-hers crowns. AUTO-Ette: Uh, I think she meant us. Zurg: It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer? Zelia: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...? Zurg: Well, then get me the staff and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that staff and my iron blaster, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will! Jackson Storm: Our will. and Hopper look at him realizes his mistake Zurg: Our will, our will. looks at her father Zurg: And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy. Zelia: What?! Dad! and Zelia get into a staring contest which Zurg wins Zelia: Fine. Whatever. Zurg: I win. Jackson Storm: Julianna, my little evil-ette in training, you just find yourself a captive audience with a special appreciation for tough racers like yourself. A quick strong pit crew and... Julianna: Stunning fans! laughs Jackson Storm: No laughing, gives you rust spots. AUTO: Oh, well, they're not taking my AUTO-Ette, because I'd miss her too much. AUTO-Ette: Really, Dad? You mean it? AUTO: Yes. Who would keep me in perfect condition? Huh? AUTO-Ette: Maybe going to a new school won't be that much of a bad thing. AUTO: Oh, AUTO-Ette, they have trash robots in Auradon. AUTO-Ette: Oh, no! I'm not going! Zurg: grunts Hopper: Well, Hector isn't going either. I need him to keep an eye on future grasshopper recruits. Hector: buzzes (translation: That's right.) Storm chuckles Jackson Storm: Well, Julianna's not going anywhere until we buff out these dents. Zurg: What is wrong with you all? present looks at him Zurg: People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Lightning McQueen and his pathetic teacher's pet! Jackson Storm: Ow. Zurg: Revenge on Flik and his puny ant colony! Hopper: I will... Hector: buzzes (translation: Dad!) Zurg: Revenge on those two robots who helped the humans escape your clutches! AUTO: That would be nice. Zurg: And I, Evil Emperor Zurg... looks at him Zurg: The evilest in the galaxy. I will finally have my revenge on Buzz Lightyear. And his toy partners. Villains! AUTO: Yes? Zurg: Our day has come. Jackson Jackson, give your daughter Gale. revs his engine and Gale comes into view Jackson Storm: She will take you to the toughest contests and help you find things. Julianna: Like fans. Jackson Storm: Like my waist line. Zurg: Like the staff! Hello? Jackson Storm: Hello. Zurg: Warp. Darkmatter and his daughter Wanda step out of the shadows Zurg: Your daughter will accompany my daughter and her friends. nods Zurg: Now, go. head out the VKs get into a limo [